


Love of a Woman

by CuppyCake5



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5





	Love of a Woman

When Forrest had first hired Maggie, he hadn’t counted on her becoming a vital part of his brothers’ life. Or his own, though he wasn’t quite willing to acknowledge that yet. Though, sure enough, he soon found that Maggie made things seem smoother. She’d take on tasks outside of those her job required. Forrest had wanted to protest. But she did them without being asked, as if she were happy and willing to do them.

Such as the many times Howard had had too much ‘shine. The oldest Bondurant man would end up covered in his own vomit and piss. Forrest would usually leave him there; let him wake up in misery and feeling shameful for his grace. How else was his brother going to overcome his demons? 

But then he’d found Maggie hunched over Howard, who’d managed at least to make it to his bed, one night. With a wet cloth, she stroked his face clean. Forrest gave a disapproving grunt. She turned to him, unaware he’d been watching, and simply gazed at him. As if she were challenging him to tell her to stop. He couldn’t find it in himself to do that. But he certainly wouldn’t help her pacify Howard either.

Cricket’s death seemed to only bring out her mothering side even more. The boy had been a constant in their life. He was reliable and trustworthy. More so than Howard. He’d been Jack’s closest friend since the boys had been young. And Forrest was sure that Jack would’ve surely gotten in even more trouble had it not been for Cricket. It had felt their responsibility to protect to him from bastards like Rakes. And they’d failed.

Jack had been inconsolable when it happened. Yet there Maggie was, sitting beside Jack. Forrest watched, as she would hold his brother. She’d stroke his hair and allow him to cry on her shoulder, possibly ruining her dress. But she seemed to not care about it in the slightest. As if the fact that Jack’s hurt were important to her.

Then had been the time she’d the same Forrest. And he was forced to admit to himself that he needed her just as much as she did.


End file.
